


So, You Know Too

by aussiebrd23, simplylegacy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Have Any Excuse, Post-Reichenbach, This Has Become My Favorite Ship ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebrd23/pseuds/aussiebrd23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylegacy/pseuds/simplylegacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started, like most good things, with a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started in a Teashop

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you put together a bunch of teenage girls for a Sherlock party. Also, Sherlock being a closet One Direction fan, but that was quickly shot down.

It started, like most good things, with a cup of tea. It was never really planned. It just happened,

Molly had just finished a long day at the morgue and was in need of a good cup of tea and she knew the perfect place to stop.

Mycroft was out of tea. His staff was all off on holiday and he never went shopping. Luckily he knew a little tea shop whose owner owed him a favor. 

Molly stepped out of the hospital. It’s such a nice day, she thought. I think I’ll walk today, I could do with the air. 

Mycroft didn’t know how to drive. He hadn’t bothered to learn seeing as he was the British Government and the British Government doesn’t drive himself places. He was lucky the shop was close.

Molly ambled down the street, humming slightly. It was nice to be out alone. Of course, she spent her entire day with only one other person, and he was dead.Being a mortician meant she didn’t get much human company. Even more so now, after Sherlock left. He more than left, and it hurt, but at least she knew.

Mycroft walked as inconspicuously as he could, but it just drew more stares. He remembered how lucky it was the shop was so close. He made it to the shop and went in. This used to be one of Sherlock’s favorite shops. He stopped that train of thought immediately. It hurt to remember he left. But at least he knew. 

Molly reached the shop, pausing before going in. She had seen John here sometimes, and she wasn’t sure how awkward that would be. John didn’t know and if she saw him, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to keep that secret. She couldn’t see anyone anymore for the fear she would tell them. She hadn’t seen any of her police friends for weeks, maybe months, she hadn’t seen John for even longer. She didn’t trust herself anymore.Molly knew she couldn’t act like this forever, but she had to keep going for as long as she could.

Mycroft sat down at a table in the corner, sipping a small mug of tea. He knew John wouldn’t appear today, which was part of the reason he came. Mycroft had carefully monitored his schedule, and knew that he was working today for at least two more hours. 

The only empty seat in the entire place was across from a man. Quite a strange man at that. No one goes out for tea in black tie attire. Normally she would go find another shop or wait for a seat to open up but right then she was too tired and caffeine deprived that she didn’t care. She plonked down in the seat.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” 

Mycroft looked up at the girl standing in front of him. She looked vaguely familiar, and with a start Mycroft realized he had seen her working with Sherlock at one point. The mortician as he remembered. She was smaller than in her surveillance photographs, although Mycroft had learned not to completely base appearances off of those. They always came out a little grainy and distorted.For example, John looked tall in several of them. 

Molly was quickly becoming extremely uncomfortable. The man had jumped when she first sat down and then stared at her quite intensely. He had been staring for a solid minute when she realized that he had the same look on his face that Sherlock always had when he was in his ‘mind meadow’ or whatever he called it. This only reassured her a little bit. It was scary seeing that look on someone else’s face. 

Mycroft realized he was staring. Oh. This was awkward. Not only had he been slightly cold when she had first sat down, he had been staring at her for sixty-seven point five seconds without blinking. He had never been good at acting normal like Sherlock, but this was a little much, even for him.

“Is something wrong?” Molly asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Nothing. It-It’s nothing.” Mycroft replied, wondering how quickly he could manufacture an emergency to get out of there. 

“Okay. I’m Molly.” she said, giving him what she knew looked exactly like a routine smile.

“Molly. Hi.” Mycroft said. “I’m...uh...John.” John? Where did that come from? he thought immediately after. “Well, it’s actually Jonathan, but I usually go by John, er, but either is fine…” he trailed off, knowing he sounded stupid. 

Molly panicked a little at the name John, but she didn’t know why. This wasn’t the John she knew and she had been sitting with him for five minutes. It was a stupid thing to worry about. There were a lot of Johns, it was a common name, after all. The table fell quiet for a moment, both still slightly nervous. 

“Do you want a cup of tea?” It just tumbled out of him. He wished he could take it back as soon as he said it. He, Mycroft Holmes, had just asked to buy a woman a drink. Tea, but still. This was not something he did.

Molly gestured to her own cup. “Well, I’ve already got one.”

“Oh.” Mycroft said, startled again at the sheer stupidity he was displaying. “Yes, of course.”

He looked so disappointed. “I’m free tomorrow, if you wanted to get tea then?” Molly said, surprised at her suddenness. The man (John, his name is John) looked completely shocked. “Really?”

“Really.”


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.  
> *cue dramatic music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains gratuitous swearing. Just a heads-up

The next day, Mycroft arrived at the shop at exactly one minute to four, slightly ahead of schedule but not too early, in case Molly was early as well. He had to get this right. He had to do perfectly and he didn’t know what to do. For once in his life, he didn’t know how something was going to turn out, how it was going to end, and it scared the hell out of him.

Molly wasn’t really worried. She viewed this as just a friendly cup of tea, something she could enjoy without feeling pressured into a relationship. Just a nice cup of tea with John. She got to the shop and saw him standing in front of the door, clearly debating whether to go in or not. 

“Hi.” she said, coming up behind him. He jumped

He stood awkwardly, looking like he had passed out of his element long ago. “Molly! Hi! Er, it’s nice to see you, um, I’m really glad we could get tea, er, although I mean that in a friendly way, not that I don’t want to date you, but, um, this isn’t a date, unless you wanted it to be? No, well, I don’t mean it like that, that makes it sound like you’re desperate, or I’m desperate, and I’m not really, yeah, so...um...lovely weather we’re having!” She stopped.

Mycroft resolved to never try to be normal again. He watched as she turned red and started to shake.. “Oh, I’m-I’m sorry, I don’t really get-” She burst out laughing.

“You’re hilarious! Come on then, you owe me a cup of tea.”

“Right. Tea. Let’s go.” he said, still a brilliant red and considering taping his mouth shut whenever he had to go outside.

Molly decided that he was an odd one. Sweet, certainly, but odd. Like the boys in grade school who had never dated anyone before, and didn’t know quite what to do. It was rather endearing, actually. Smiling, Molly started for the door, only to find that John was holding it for her. Yes, he was definitely inexperienced. 

Mycroft was panicking. What did men do on dates? Was this even a real date? What is a date anyways? Does Molly think it’s a date? What if she thinks it’s a date and I don’t? What if she gets really mad at me? She cuts people up for a living! No. Wait. Calm. She thinks your name is John. She doesn’t even know your last name. There’s no way she’ll find you if this ends badly. “So, what’s your last name, mystery man?” He replies instinctively. 

“Holmes.” Shit

The reaction Molly has is immediate. “Holmes? Like...Sherlock?”  
Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit.

One look at his face tells her. She goes completely white, then pushes over her chair and runs straight out the door.

Shitshitshitandalsofuckshit.  
Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for your comments and kudos.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW for use of vodka and black coffee.   
> Enjoy!

Molly doesn’t stop until she reaches her flat. Holmes. Sherlock. Mycroft. Date. She was just on a date with Sherlock Holmes’s brother. Sherlock has a brother. She was on a date with Mycroft Holmes. She was on a date with the bloody British Government! He was going to buy her a drink. Molly decided that she needed something a bit stronger than tea.

Mycroft was pretty sure there was some chemical being pumped into the teashops of London that made smart people act like complete idiots. Smart people like himself. What had he been thinking? Or not thinking, evidently. Why did he have to go and tell her his last name? Why was he on a date with her in the first place? He resolved never to go to a teashop ever again. Stupid places, all of them. Bloody stupid idea, going to get tea. What was the point of going out for tea if you could have a nice cup of it at home? Mycroft made the rare decision to get something a bit stronger than tea. 

Molly broke out the black coffee. She almost never had it anymore, but remembered that it was bitter, strong, and tasted good with sugar. Sighing slightly, she counted out six cups of the instant stuff she had in her cabinet, added some water, and set the coffee machine to boil. 

Mycroft went to his pantry and got a bottle of vodka. He had it on hand all the time, but rarely used it alone. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. This wasn’t as desperate as, say, WWIII almost happening three times weekly, or the Irene Adler case, but this was still pretty desperate. Exhaling loudly through his nose, he poured six centimeters of vodka into a glass, swirled it around, and sat down at his desk.

The binging of the coffee machine startled Molly out of her thoughts. She got up from the table in her kitchen and walked over to the counter. Mechanically, she poured the coffee into her favorite mug, took a cautious gulp of the hot liquid and tried not to choke. It was much stronger than she remembered. She decided to put some milk. Some tea would have been nice, but that would remind her of him.

Mycroft remembered vodka being a bit stronger than it was. He put it in his coffee when he was stressed, which was often, but he hadn’t had straight up vodka in a while. He poured himself another shot. Knocking it back, he leaned back in his chair, feeling slightly better. Maybe Molly wouldn’t kill him if he showed up and talked to her. Apoligized, maybe. That seemed the thing to do, if only to avoid waking up with a scalpel to his throat. He hoped she didn’t know where he lived.  
Molly hunted around for that address Sherlock gave her. She had put it away somewhere, she figured she wouldn’t need Mycroft’s address. She didn’t really care for politics. Molly remembered putting it by the phone a while back, but it wasn’t there when she looked. Frowning, she ruffled through a stack of papers on the desk. Still no address. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Opening a drawer, she pulled out the telephone book and paged to the H section. And there it was. Holmes, Mycroft. He really should learn to be a bit more careful. Level 5 security, his house guarded 24/7, and he was in the phone book for anyone to find. It was almost comic. Grabbing her coat and her work bag, she flounced out the door, grinning slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Legacy and I have been doing this thing where we write three chapters, ignore the story for a month, and then post one of them...we're terrible, really we are. Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos!


	4. Something Clever I'm Too Lazy To Think Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly tracks down Mycroft and it's not as bad as he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, the chapter we should of written a month ago but were too lazy to do! Where did this come from? It's really short. Whoops.d

There was a knock on the door. As knocks go, it wasn’t an odd one. Just a quiet rap on the door. It terrified Mycroft. No one ever knocked on his door. No one should even know his address. He slunk to the door and opened it a crack. It was pushed all the way open and Molly fell into him. He backed away and she fell onto the floor.

The terror on his face only grew and Molly smiled a bit. Idiot.

“What are you doing here?” Mycroft said, trying to remain calm. “How did you even find me?”

“You’re in the phone book. You know that, right?”

Mycroft noted that he should fix that lapse in security immediately. Apparently people still used phone books. 

“So…” Molly said, feeling a little awkward. Plan: Find John Mycroft And Go To His House had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now this felt really weird. Confrontation wasn’t really her thing. Her self-esteem had rocketed after Sherlock left, but it still wasn’t the highest it could be. 

“I assume you are here to rip my throat out?” Mycroft said, reverting back to the most formal speech he could as a way of calming himself.

“Maybe just a little bit.”

They ended up in the sitting room, Molly comfortable on a couch, Mycroft perched nervously on the edge of a chair. 

“Would you like tea? I’ll be Mother.” Mycroft said out of habit, instantly cursing himself. Tea was a terrible idea. Last time tea was involved, he had sworn and she had run away.

“Have you been drinking?”

“”What? N-no, of course not!” How could she tell? Vodka was odorless, wasn’t it? Did his breath smell?

“There’s an empty bottle of vodka on your sidetable. You should probably clean that up.”

“Oh. In that case, yes. A little.” 

“A bottle.”

“Yes. But it’s a small bottle.” 

Molly frowned. “That’s a pretty big small bottle, Mycroft.” 

“Are you going to scold me now? I get quite enough of that from my parents.” he said, dimly aware that he was slurring slightly. 

“You have parents? I had no idea.”

“Yes. Two. And Sherlock.”

“Sherlock. Yes. What exactly was the point of giving me a fake name? This would have been over long before this if you had just told me ‘I’m Mycroft Holmes!’ and gone skipping back on your way.” Molly said, remembering that she was here to be annoyed.

“Er. It seemed like a good idea at the time. And I wasn’t sure if you were still...attached to Sherlock. Or if you knew who I was.” 

“That’s not the point.” 

“Then what is the point, pray tell?” 

“That you stole someone’s identity. That’s a crime, you know. You could be arrested.”

Mycroft chuckled “Me? Arrested? Ha. That’s a laugh.”

“It’s not funny. You could get in serious trouble and go to jail or something!”

Silence fell. After a pause in which Mycroft determined that the silence had lasted too long to be socially acceptable and was now classified as awkward, he spoke. 

“Molly, do you know what I do for a living?”

“Kill people?”

“I occupy a minor government position.”

“Yeah, but in your spare time you kill people.”

“I prefer to have them killed.”

Molly gave a smile at that. He really did have a sense of humor after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we finally wrote a chapter, sorry for the delay if you actually care. All comments and kudos are appreciated like always. We'll be posting a new chapter as soon as I get off my butt and help Aussie write it. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated (as are kudos). Also, visit my friend the amazing aussiebrd as she has other things you should read. Hopefully, chapters to come.


End file.
